Feverish
by Poofy Penguins
Summary: Ness has a fever, but Lucas insists of staying with him. (Slight Lucasxness, but I failed.)


This is my first fanfiction (on ) which I _hopefully_ did well on. Anyways, I'll try to at least spark your interests and please you with my useless writing that nobody bothers with. X3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Super Smash Bros. nor the characters.

* * *

_Feverish_

* * *

Lucas peeked in the room, stepping rather timidly inside. He saw a glimpse of a certain teenager covered with blankets.

"Ness?"

The blonde walked further in until he reached the bed, crouching down and leaning towards the figure under the sheets.

The thing inside seemed to shift until a head popped out. Lucas caught himself staring into those lovely violet eyes. He looked away, his cheeks turning rosy.

"Oh, hi Lucas." Sniffling, the boy with the red and blue cap hoisted himself up to his bottom and looked at the blonde expectantly. "What's up?"

"I'm just here to check on you," Lucas answered shyly. Honestly, when all the other Smashers were doing a snowball fight outside, Ness _had_ to have a fever. Today, out of all days.

Ness stiffened. "There's no need," he said hastily, but he was interrupted by a bout of coughing. Lucas could tell he was trying hard to breathe.

"I could stay here with you," Lucas sympathized. "After all, I don't feel like having a snowball fight." He stared at Ness with pleading eyes.

The other boy sighed. "Okay," he replied grudgingly. He pushed the blanket sheets off him and tossed them to the side of the bed.

Lucas found himself sitting next to Ness, but he still kept a distance away so he wouldn't catch a cold like Ness. "What do you want to do?" He asked.

Ness shrugged. "Honestly, I want to play outside," he spoke wearily. He stared out the window wistfully with a distant look in his violet eyes.

Lucas did so as well. He wished what Ness wanted to. Looking out the window, Lucas saw endless rows of snow, all glittering brightly against the sun. It was like looking at Marth's tiara, where the gemstone embedded in the middle shone beautifully when the light reflected.

He watched as the countless numbers of snowflakes fluttered lightly in the air. He wondered if it was as light as a feather.

"It's pretty," Lucas spoke up after a moment of silence. He shivered slightly when he felt Ness's arms brush his.

Every once in a while Ness started coughing, and every once in a while Lucas pleaded that Ness should go rest, but the boy always insisted not.

"For the _last_ time—" Lucas began, but Ness cut him off.

"The last time? Good. Go away."

Lucas clenched his fists, and he fought the urge to bite his friend's head off. _Please, Ness, just laying there would be fine!_

"I'll stay here until you go sleep," Lucas tried staying calm, but it was impossible not to when the playful shrieks echoed from outside and all you had to do was insist that Ness needed rest.

"_No_," Ness answered stubbornly, "I won't—" His sentence was cut off when Lucas bent down and planted Ness a little kiss.

_What am I doing? _Lucas's mind whirled with confused thoughts, but his kiss, which was actually his first, stayed locked with Ness.

He withdrew, cheeks tinged bright pink, and Lucas faced away with embarrassment. He heard a shuffling sound from behind him.

"I'll go to sleep, Luke."

Lucas sighed, turning to face Ness. Once again he was staring straight at Ness's pretty violet eyes. "I-I'm sorry," Lucas tried.

He expected Ness to turn away, but instead he got a bright smile. He died a little on the inside. What he would give for Ness to smile.

"I liked it," Ness admitted quietly, leaning against the wall. He clutched the pillow he was laying on. "Of course," he added.

Lucas felt bubbly. "Would you like to lay down with me?" Ness offered with a apologetic grin. "I need to pay you back for being stubborn earlier."

"You paid me back already," Lucas murmured, but he slipped under the blankets and his head popped out.

"I did?" The reply was decorated with faint amusement. "You should've told me; I wouldn't have told you to lay with me."

"Mean Ness." Lucas scoffed lightly. "Always being the winner."

"I'm always the winner, aren't I?" Ness replied triumphantly, with a hint of smugness in his tone. "I won you, right?" Lucas nodded in agreement and snuggled close to the other teenager's chest.

"Shut up and sleep," Lucas told him, and Ness chuckled softly and dug deeper into the blankets. "Good night," he spoke.

"It's still _light_ outside.." Lucas didn't bother raising his voice, for he could tell that Ness was falling asleep. He heard the slight rasping sound of his breathing as Ness slept, and how he felt that his sides were heaving as he breathed.

Lucas was about to close his eyes when out of the corner of his eyes he saw a tiny green figure with blonde hair, and the slight chuckling sound full of amusement.

* * *

That went horribly. ._.

I rushed. That's my freaking lame excuse. I ruuuushed.

It's a miracle for somebody to actually like this. I had a better summary of this story in my head, but of course my fingers hate me and started typing their own thing.

Curse you fingers.

..well, good night everybody. R&R if you would like. :3 I'll see you all tomorrow and hopefully I would make a _much_ better story. Which might seem impossible.

(Can anybody guess who sneaked in the room? c:)


End file.
